


Roped Into It

by brooklynapple



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, Hilda learns to apologize, Improving Fodlan/Almyran/Brigidian relations, Multi, Oral Sex, Overcoming racism one orgasm at a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: When Hilda accepted Claude and Petra’s offer to “tie you up and teach you a few things” she gets way more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Petra Macneary/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Roped Into It

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had its genesis in a silly conversation in Hilda discord and then a big brain idea from [spiderlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooming_Spiderlily/pseuds/Blooming_Spiderlily) that I decided to just run with. Enjoy, and please ignore any typos as I'm basically throwing it up here unedited!

When Hilda accepted Claude and Petra’s offer to “tie you up and teach you a few things,” this wasn’t at all what she thought she’d signed up for.

To be sure, Petra was just as much a master of ropecraft as she claimed to be. Hilda was trussed up in a very elaborate - and admittedly very pretty - set of rope bindings that left her totally unable to move and very,  _ very _ exposed. Somehow she was the only one out of the three who had gotten naked, but that hadn’t bothered her at first because she assumed they were going to tie her up and have their sexy way with her. And who would object to that?

Instead, here she was, tied up by herself on the bed while Claude and Petra sat all the way on the other side of the room, regarding her with stern expressions and twinkling eyes.

“Did you want to be starting, or shall I?” Petra asked Claude, who was thumbing through a book he had just pulled down from a shelf.

“I can kick us off, if you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all.” Petra crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in her chair.

“So Hilda, Petra and I brought you here because we thought this might be the best way to get you to really listen to us. Consider this an intervention of sorts. One that we hope will have a happy ending.”

“An intervention? What could a helpless, delicate flower like me possibly have done to need an intervention?” Hilda batted her eyelashes in a way that she hoped would entice them to join her and start the sexytimes.

“That act will not be working on us today,” Petra chimed in. “Hilda, we both like you very much, but when it comes to Brigid and Almyra, you are having some big blind spots.”

“ _ That’s _ what this is about?” Hilda’s eyes widened and she struggled uselessly against the ropes. “I’m sorry if I said anything mean. I didn’t mean it!”

“We know you didn’t mean to hurt us personally with anything you said. But that doesn’t excuse the fact that you still said some ignorant, hurtful things about Almyrans and Brigidians in general, and that’s not okay. If you truly want to be our friend, you’ll listen to us now.”

They proceeded to talk very matter-of-factly for the next 30 minutes about the many unflattering things she had said about Brigid and Almyra, which Hilda had to admit didn’t sound so great when you said them all together like that. They also told her a bunch of interesting things about their two countries that she hadn’t known before, like how most of the math and science they learned in school originally came from Almyran scholars, and how Brigid’s sailing and shipbuilding techniques far surpassed those of any other nation.

By the time they finished Hilda was feeling ashamed and frustrated and turned on all at once. She squirmed in the ropes and turned her head to look at each of them in turn.

“I’m really sorry about all the stuff I said. I didn’t realize how bad it sounded until I heard it all at once like that! I promise I’ll try to do better.”

Claude sat down next to her on the bed and put his arm around her shoulders. It would have been more comforting if her hands weren’t bound behind her, but she did her best to lean her head against his arm.

“Thanks, Hilda. It means a lot to hear that from you. But we’re not done yet. We’re going to ask you to do something that we know will be hard for you. We’re asking you to put in the  _ work _ , to make an effort to learn about our countries and our people so that you’re not talking about us from a place of ignorance. We know you’re smart, and that you can do better than just parroting the bigoted things you’ve heard other people say. You’re better than that.”

“O-okay, I can do that.” Hilda nodded at him in what she hoped was a serious manner, given that she was still trussed up and naked.

“And we are also thinking that we are perhaps deserving of a  _ personal _ apology from you,” said Petra, crossing the room to stand over Hilda with her hands on her hips. “Something that is showing us exactly how sorry you are.”

Understanding finally dawned on Hilda, and she beamed up at Petra with her most winning smile. “Petra, I am so very sorry for the ignorant things I’ve said in the past about Brigid. I really do regret them. Will you let me make it up to you?” She moistened her lips with her tongue. 

Petra took Hilda’s chin in her hand and tilted her head to look into her eyes. Hilda couldn’t help but think that it was really hot and really intimidating at the same time. “I will let you, but you will need to be apologizing to Claude as well. We would like you to apologize to both of us at once.”

She let go so Hilda could turn to Claude. Hilda didn’t fail to notice the smug gleam in his eyes, or the bulge starting to form in his pants.

“Claude. You’re one of my best friends. I know we’re kind of doing the apology-as-foreplay thing here and don’t get me wrong, I’m super into that, but I also want you to know that I love you and I’m sorry.”

Claude looked momentarily nonplussed by her sincerity, and then he smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. 

“Apology accepted. And now that you’ve heard us out, we thought we’d help you start making some positive associations with people from Brigid and Almyra. What do you say?” He trailed a finger down her cheek and across her collarbone. 

Hilda grinned. “I would love nothing more than to show you just how hard I can apologize.”

“That’s my girl. You can start with Petra.”

Hilda looked over and realized that Petra had joined her on the other side of the bed, sitting with her legs spread invitingly. Tied up as she was, Hilda couldn’t really accept the invitation on her own, but luckily Claude was only too happy to help her get into position.

She soon found herself face down on the bed with her head between Petra’s legs, putting her tongue to work in a way that Petra was evidently enjoying from the noises she made and the way her hand tightened in Hilda’s hair. Claude’s hands held her firmly by the hips as he began to grind into her from behind.

Hilda pressed her ass back against him while she continued to coax delicious noises out of Petra with her mouth. She felt vaguely disappointed that Claude still had his pants on, at least until she felt his fingers slide between her legs. He briefly teased her clit before pressing two fingers inside her, making her moan into Petra’s pussy.

“You like that, do you?” She could tell Claude was grinning even with her face buried in Petra. “If you make Petra come the way Brigid royalty deserves then maybe I’ll give you a little more.” 

She would never admit it to his face, but Claude always did have a knack for motivating her to work. She redoubled her efforts and soon had Petra’s hips bucking against her face as she came with a cry, pulling sharply on Hilda’s hair.

As Petra slumped back against the wall with a satisfied smile, Claude withdrew his fingers and Hilda thought she could hear him finally start to unlace his pants. She was still face down on the bed with her ass in the air, which might have felt undignified if she weren’t so agonizingly horny.

She whined and tried to rub against the bed for some relief, but Petra yanked her by the hair again and smacked her ass. “I am thinking that even in Fodlan this is not a proper way to apologize.”

Hilda opened her mouth to retort, but all that came out was a moan as Claude slid his hard cock along her wet folds and took hold of her hips again. 

“What do you think, Petra, is she ready for me to accept her apology?” 

“If we didn’t have her tied up I think she would be accepting her own apology by now.” Petra said with a grin. 

Hilda knew she should feel indignant about this banter at her expense, but the thought vanished when Claude pressed inside her and started fucking her deliciously hard.

“Gods you feel great around my cock. I’m going to have to ask you to apologize more often.”

By this point Hilda was ready to apologize as much as he wanted as long as he kept doing things with his cock that made her shudder and moan. Being tied up and vulnerable while Claude and Petra had their way with her was even hotter than she thought it would be, and it wasn’t long before she was right on the edge and crying out with each thrust.

Petra leaned forward to rub her clit and tug on her hair some more, that was all it took to make her come hard with a sharp jerk of her hips. Amazingly, Petra and Claude didn’t let up, fucking her straight through her first orgasm and into a second one where Claude also found his release.

They finally untied her after that, and Hilda thought they might be finished as she stretched out her aching arms and legs. That thought was short-lived once Petra caught her eye and pulled out a harness and an enticingly curved strap. 

“Were you thinking that we were finished? We have many years of hostility between Fodlan, Brigid and Almyra to make up for. And what is it that they say here? The night is youthful.”

Claude wrapped his arms around Hilda from behind and cupped her breasts with both hands. “Close! It’s ‘the night is young.’”

“Young, youthful, she will not care when we are done with her.”

Hilda grinned. “Thank you both for such an eye-opening evening. I should have started making amends a long time ago. Let’s get to work!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [quorniya](https://twitter.com/quorniya) on Twitter, I help run Marihilda Discord, and I occasionally post silly porn like this when the whim strikes me.


End file.
